Exam Season
by lostmidtranslation
Summary: Exams from another POV - An invigilator that can read minds? Edward takes the plunge and becomes our worst nightmares Maybe other vamps have a go too!
1. Edward the Invigilator

Disclaimer: If you think it's mine, you're wrong. It's Stephenie Meyer's. And that's the truth

* * *

* * *

This opens from the student's POV, and then Edward takes over

_Edward the Invigilator:_

_I sat down, two from being right at the back of the hall, seat number 43, and pulled out my pens, put my student ID on the table and looked down at the paper. Geography. I could honestly cry. _

_I looked up, however, at the melodious voice that was chanting instructions out to us as a group. He was stunning, his hair was bronze and shiny, his teeth were white and stunningly bright and his smile- I let out a sigh of happiness just looking at him. _

"_You may begin." He intoned, and reluctantly, I opened my paper and started to scribble nonsense in the hopes it would get me some marks. _

_Five minutes later, I looked up at the approach of one of the invigilators. It was him. And every girl in the room was watching him out of the corners of their eyes. He simply smirked as he shot a look at me and I felt my cheeks go bright pink. _

_**Edward**_

_**Damn. Why on Earth did I allow Alice to sign me up for this?**_

"You need a job, Edward," She chimed, that might have been it, as Bella laughed lightly and picked up her stuff for her cashiers job at the local store. None of them were stuck doing this for a living, though. This was pointless and irritating. Pointless and annoying.

Nobody thought about the fact that I could hear these poor kids, even when they were silent.

"_Dear god, please help me with question four. I know I should have gotten off the internet, to revise, but social networking is just tooooo fun." _That'll be the blonde in the three-inch-skirt there, won't it?

"_Oh, shyte, no, that's regeneration… I mean… rebranding, that's the one." _Boy with ginger hair, third row.

"_Whoooooooo, he's gorgeous,"_ my head snapped up at that one, "_wonder if he'd look the other way while I checked my notes-" _She looked up as I cleared my throat and shook my head minutely. "_Did I just- naw, I'm imagining it. Guys can't read minds-" _if only she knew. I smiled to myself and strode down the second row, looking down at all the papers, seeing scrawled handwriting, messy writing, and then one girl with surprisingly neat handwriting, although if she kept up writing at that pace, she'd only get through about three questions through the whole paper.

"_Oh, god, he's looking at my paper…" _She risked a glance upwards and her thoughts dropped to what she assumed was husky, sexy and raw. _"Oh, mr. Examiner… can't you give me full marks?" _

I rolled my eyes and strode up and down the aisles of seating again, nearly bursting into sobs as a fresh wave of panicked thoughts exploded into my head. Everyone moved onto the next question at roughly the same time. Everybody panicked at the same time.

**_God, I couldn't wait for Jasper to take his turn. _**

* * *

_A/N : and this came from me sitting my English Language exam and finishing about two minutes early. And it's short, I know it's short, but would you like to see any more of the Cullens take on Exam invigilating?_

_Alice, Jasper and some of the other vamps-with-powers could actually be quite interesting..._

_**Review?**_

_Love ya_

_xx_


	2. Jasper The Invigilator

Disclaimer: If you think it's mine, you're wrong. It's Stephenie Meyer's. And that's the truth

* * *

_**Jasper the Invigilator.**_

I stepped into the hall and immediately felt the panic that lingered there, the air of desperation and self-destruction that hung in the air around the hall.

I looked at the tables and smiled, remembering the horrible feeling I used to get in these halls, thinking of the right answers, knowing I would never know them. I sighed and looked over at the other invigilators, nodding as one gestured it was time to let the kids in. I picked up the box for their mobiles and counted the notches on the scale of panic I was feeling.

_Bang, _one phone, one notch, _click, clack, _four more, two more notches, _slap, crash bang, clack, _eighteen phones later, I was, on the scale of one to ten, a healthy nine-eighty-four.

My eyes were wild - I caught my reflection in the glass windows, and my mouth was drawn into a thin line of concentration. I sighed again.

"You will have one and a half hours. It is now one-thirty. You may begin."

And they opened their papers.

My mind must have been seeping out of my ears about three seconds in. Everyone was panicking, except for a few whose confidence I held onto like a climber to their wall. Clearly, their bravery was misplaced - ten minutes in I was shaking and having problems with standing up.

"Are you alright?" The youngest woman whispered to me and I looked up at her. Her expression was enough to tell me that I looked terrified, sick, worried. "Let me get you some water!"

"No, no," I managed to squeak. "I'm fine. I'm f-f-fine." I murmured. She looked at me, concern all over her face, and I wish I could have blushed.

"You're very pale."

"I was born that way, ma'am." I smiled at her and she blushed bright pink. Oh, god. Not another addiction. First the panic because of my damn gift. And now the desire for her blood.

I groaned and pulled myself to my feet, thinking about sending an aura of calm to the first three rows of pupils, seeing if that calmed me down any, just to stop this sickness that was rapidly welling up in me. I cringed and sent out the wave of calmness, as I did so, the whole room seemed to slow down. Kids were dropping their pens on the tables, putting their heads onto their arms and… falling asleep?

_Too calm._

I cringed and revved the room up again, hoping I would have shifted the atmosphere to that of healthy tension and deep concentration… Instead I think I'd filled everyone with hatred for their surroundings. Damn.

_I fucking hate exams._

* * *

_A/N : and this came from me sitting my English Language exam and finishing about two minutes early. And it's short, I know it's short, but would you like to see any more of the Cullens take on Exam invigilating?_

_Alice, Jasper and some of the other vamps-with-powers could actually be quite interesting..._

_**Review?**_

_Love ya_

_xx_


	3. Alice The Invigilator

Disclaimer: If you think it's mine, you're wrong. It's Stephenie Meyer's. And that's the truth

* * *

_**Alice the Invigilator.**_

_I stepped into the exam hall and zoned out into a vision for a second. It was empty again, apart from one kid. She had bright pink hair and a brown jacket on, and was frantically searching for something. She wouldn't find it here, however._

When the kids started to come in, I couldn't help but look into a couple of their futures. There was the teenager who looked too cocky - he would be getting a decent grade on the exam, but secretly be upset that he didn't get better. The bookish girl who looked totally shattered. I'd be poking her at about 11:28 to wake her up again. She'd probably pulled an all-nighter or seven in the run-up to this exam. Not a healthy idea.

Then there was the girl who looked pretty average - she had her hair scraped back into a ponytail and a simple t-shirt and jeans combination. If she were our age, she'd be pretty nice, I think. She sat down and put her head into her hands, yawned and looked at the paper. She'd be happy with her results, I think. She was going to finish the exam ten minutes early and be happy about the questions.

"You have two hours. You may begin." I snapped back to the present as Karrin, the other invigilator started the candidates off on their quest for top grades.

I looked at the smallest kid in the second row. He was fidgety and looked as though he was going to do something- I checked his future and saw he was plotting to look at the notes written on the side of his fingers. So I decided to do something about it.

I stepped forward and crouched down beside him.

"If you do what you're thinking of doing, you're going to get a D."

"Sorry?" He pretended to be innocent but I saw straight through him.

"Just pretend I'm psychic. If you cheat like you plan to, I'm going to grass you up."

"Oh." He went pale and blushed, put his head down and started to work twice as hard as before.

Then more visions started, people that wanted to look across the rows and see someone else's paper, to very slightly nudge their shoes and look at the notes scrawled in biro on the fabric. I shot them dark looks and tutted, shook my head and frowned at all of them.

I really don't like cheaters.

* * *

_A/N : I know it's short, but would you like to see any more of the Cullens take on Exam invigilating?_

_**Review?**_

_Love ya_

_xx_


	4. Rosalie The Invigilator

Disclaimer: If you think it's mine, you're wrong. It's Stephenie Meyer's. And that's the truth

* * *

_**Rosalie the Invigilator.**_

_Wannabe. _I looked at the girl, her hair was bleached blonde and her eyes were so caked in makeup it was amazing that she could actually blink. Hell, with that amount of foundation on her face, I was stunned that there was any form of expression on her face. _Damn, girl, you're not even that good looking. _But the arrogant expression on her face told me she'd been with enough guys to think otherwise.

She was the last one in the hall, and she threw her cell phone into the box with the others with barely concealed disgust.

"Be careful," I said as sweetly as I could, "You could end up breaking that."

"Like I care. Daddy could get me another one." Ooh. I did _not _like her.

I sighed and waited for the exam to begin so I could take a proper look at the mess of machinery in the little box. Most of them were bricks, old but reliable, and as I held one up on the pretext of rearranging it, I could see it had been well used, battered and a little bit scratched. Whoever it belonged to, I was kind of proud of them for sticking with the thing for so long. I did the same appraisal over the next four phones in there, looking at them, being somewhat proud of the owners... even though that one looked like it could do with a brand new screen, to be honest with you.

Then I picked up the... _thing. _It was diamante encrusted, disgustingly shiny and looked as though it had been removed from the packet about thirty seconds before it had been tossed to carelessly into the box. That... _daddy's girl _owned the thing. God. Even I didn't have something as hideously expensive as this... (OK, I had just got a new Aston Martin, but it was a necessary expense – so it didn't count)

I threw it back down in disgust and looked around the room, at all the women... well, girls, who were sitting, scribbling furiously on their papers.

I sighed and took a look around the room as I strode up and down the aisles of people and looked down at the papers, sniffing as the stench of a sickly sweet perfume hit me and I felt as though – if I still could – I would throw up. Looking around, I saw the boys in the immediate vicinity sneaking glances at me, and felt a surge of pride in my appearance once again, but looked around the room to find the source of the stench.

It was another one of those... girls. Her skirt was barely visible as I glanced at her, and her black leather boots were hardly appropriate for sitting an exam. It wasn't even like she was getting any attention because of them – she was sitting an exam, for Christ's sake. I sighed and swept my eyes over the room again. Ten minutes before the exam was finished. I sighed and caught the eye of the girl with her hair pulled back in a bun and her fingers spinning her pen nervously. She looked like she had finished. She also looked like she had the understated beauty of Angela Weber, the girl from Forks nearly thirty-five years ago now. She looked exactly the sort of person to get good grades and a lovely relationship out of her school years.

She was dismissed at the same time as the bitch with the bleached blond hair. As the pair of them picked up their cells from the box, I noted that the Angela-a-like had picked up the scratched-up-brick-phone, and that as they both walked away, the blonde tried to trip her up.

_I hate high-school-politics._

* * *

_A/N : I know it's short, but would you like to see any more of the Cullens take on Exam invigilating?_

_**Review?**_

_Love ya_

_xx_


	5. Emmett The Invigilator

_**Disclaimer: If you think it's mine, you're wrong. It's Stephenie Meyer's. And that's the truth...**_

_**And I'm Sorry, Emmett is a teeny bit sweary in this chapter... but I thought it fit with him...**_

* * *

_**Emmett the Invigilator.**_

I'm not the biggest fan of silence. Silence bugs me. Generally irritates me. Does my head in. Pisses me off. I didn't like exams either. It bugged me, pissed me off, generally irritated me.

I didn't like the prospect of having to watch kids do exams, in silence. It was simply a combination of the two most annoying things in the universe. Apart from watching Edward and Bella interact. That was just beyond annoying. That made me _practically_ _suicidal. _Damn their sexual tension.

I looked over some of the guys standing outside the exam hall. They all looked scared as shit, and they all looked totally underprepared for this. I looked down at the nearest paper. _Physics_. I couldn't say this was an easy subject. To be honest, I hated it when I was doing it, and I didn't envy these poor bastards.

As they filed in, wide eyed and terrified, I noted how each of them looked at me, and immediately freaked out. I think they thought I was their bouncer, here to make sure they didn't make a sound during the whole thing.

There was the general set of kids, one from every stereotype – the beautiful blonde guy who you just _knew _was too pretty to be as innocent as he seemed, who, by the looks of it, appeared to have gotten lost in the mall and picked up a pair of womens jeans... and wasn't afraid of wearing them. There was the bookish girl who, I think, was wearing contact lenses – she kept rubbing her eyes and looked as though something was irritating her, and kept shooting looks at the blonde guy, messing around with the bracelet she was wearing. Obviously she thought he was cute.

Then there was the guy who looked like nothing could faze him, who had his hands behind his head and his pen hanging lazily out of his mouth – an Edward if ever I saw one, who thought he was too cool for the place. Although he kept eyeing the girl in front of him as though he had a chance. I glanced at her face and clothes.

_No way, dude. Not a chance. She thought she was all... perfect. And dude, he did too. Mutual conceit. He'd have to embrace his flaws, then he'd be in there. _

I was impressed really, with the sheer volume of little things that had gone in my head as I'd sat here, looking at the group of students before me. People thought I was a dumbass because I was built like a bear with muscles coming out of everywhere. I honestly wasn't. People could actually see that I wasn't a fool if they looked hard enough.

I sighed and looked up at the clock.

"It's One Thirty-two PM, and you have one hour forty-five minutes. You may begin."

_Ah, god. I hated silence._

* * *

_A/N : So we've had: Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett... Who's next. And what would you like to see them do?_

_**Review?**_

_Love ya_

_xx_


	6. Esme The Invigilator

Disclaimer: If you think it's mine, you're wrong. It's Stephenie Meyer's. And that's the truth.

**January exams are around the corner. Welcome to Exam Season Part II : )**

**

* * *

**

**Esme the Invigilator**

Small children, all of them without experience, without having learnt the things they need to know. They were seventeen-ish, all of them, and each had a worried crease in their foreheads.

"What..." I looked around at the girl who was speaking; she was standing outside the exam hall and looking at the boy beside her. His hand was tight across his chest and he looked as though he was in pain. My immediate thought was of Jasper, though the scowl that formed on the girl beside him's face when he didn't reply was one that merely solidified my reasoning.

And moody boy, by the looks of it, had just asked a really, really stupid question.

"Excuse me?" The girl tried again. She had bright blue eyes and slightly ginger-blonde hair, my thoughts drifting to Rosalie or Alice until she went to step closer to him and tripped over her own bootlaces. _Bella _reincarnate.

"Said, you wanna go out for a coffee after this?" Her face paled and she looked as though she was going to be sick. "I mean, if you wanna. No pressure or nothin'." She quirked an eyebrow at him, then smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, why not." The smile that exploded onto _my _face was there because... well, i liked to see people happy, and I didn't need my moody Jasper beside me to tell me that she was ecstatic, and his rare smile would be plastered to his face for days. She stepped past him and into the exam hall, leaving him grinning like a lunatic, his shoulders visibly relaxed now.

That is, until a boy came slamming into him, his shaggy hair flying all over the place. He was smartly dressed though the fact that as he stood still, he appeared to be vibrating, shaking like a tiny hummingbird. I wondered if somebody had let him drink double espresso at about three AM this morning... then at 3.03, 3.06 and so on for the rest of the day. Alice would have a field day with him.

There was a long silence as I made my way into the exam hall, and I heard someone in the doorway murmur "MILF" as I passed. Grinning to myself, I looked over at the boy and nearly froze where I was stood.

_Carlisle._ Well, no. It wasn't exactly my husband, but as near as dammit whilst being seventeen and panicking about exams. I rolled my eyes and took a seat near the back of the half-empty hall.

_Dear God, I hate exams._

* * *

_A/N: Carlisle, Bella and Jacob left? Anyone else? _

_**Review?**_

_Love ya_

_xx_


End file.
